The service
by purplepirategirl
Summary: Regina has been feeling rather frustrated in the way of bedroom matters lately, and when a dashing boy from Henry's school gets in her car one Friday afternoon wanting a "Ride" home. This is my first fan fiction written for a request!. Rated M for sex.one shot
Regina stamped her stilettoed foot on the accelerator pedal. Hard. She was late, angry and incredibly horny.

Regina had hoped that the town meeting was going to be short today. She was also hoping to have a 'special' meeting with the head sheriff afterwards.

Graham had sat beside her during the long hours over discussion over the same issues Storybrooke had faced for the last 28 years. When was the smell drifting from the cannery going to be addressed? When was the school going to be upgraded? At least they had stopped rambling on about the town clock. Toady she had only talked when necessary, bring up the topic and letting everyone else discuss it while she let her mind drift to the sheriffs crotch. Once they eyes were off the mayor, a few of Grahams fingers would brush against her leg teasingly, as almost by accident. He always started this way. They would brush again, lingering slightly longer. He would tease her like this, until he would grip her thigh hard under the table, his fingers usually on inches from her entrance. She never knew when he would go from light teasing touches to being gripped. Often she had to fight the urge to let out a squeal of delight when his palm closed over the top of her thigh, and his pinky lightly brushed her entrance.

However it was her wondering mind that caused the meeting to go on too long. Usually she was good at ending discussion and calling the meeting to an end early enough to get the private time with the sheriff she so badly wanted. For three weeks now he had been unable to stay, see her after his shifts, or visit her room in the dead of night. For three weeks she had tried to satisfy her needs on her own, but to little success. So today she had worn her favorite red dress. It had a keyhole in it between her breasts, hinting at their curve, and was kept up by a single flimsy button. She had paired the dress with a pair of six inch heels in the same red. Regina knew she was a walking lethal bomb of sex appeal. She had fantasied about the way Graham would throw her against the wall, kiss down her neck the way she liked before ripping the keyhole apart and burying his face in her breasts.

But yet the dry spell had clouded her judgement, she let Grahams suggestive administrations distract her to the point where she forgot to call the meeting short. In fact one the counselors had asked to leave because they needed to pick their child up from school. It was only then that Regina realised she had left it too late.

To make matters worse, she thought that she might have been in with a chance for a late night visit, but Grahams parting words left her fuming.

"Im covering for Emma tonight" He said with a sympathetic look before hurrying to his police car.

Now she was racing through traffic, just so damn angry that she couldn't get any relief from the tension she felt deep in her belly. She really just needed to be fucked.

Regina turned the last corner before the Storybrooke school. And the sight she saw only made her blood boil more than she already though possible.

The stupid yellow bug was at the school gate. And Emma and Henry were hugging each other right beside it on the side walk.

Regina parked as quickly as she could, determined to take someones head off, preferably Miss Swan's.

"Miss Swan!" Regina called curtly. "Why are you picking my son up from school, it's only Thursday, and I believe the weekend Ive kindly let you have started Friday afternoon, not Thursday."

'Actually major Mills, it is friday.' The blonde woman called back in a slightly gloating tone.

Regina looked blankly at her for a moment.

"It is Mom" Henry said with half of a reaffirming smile, half concerned.

"Must have just be a long day at office" Regina said in a false happy tone for Henrys benefit. She put her hand on his shoulder and lent down to kiss his head.

"Have a nice weekend, I will miss you though" Regina said just loud enough for Henry to hear.

Great. Now she was embarrassed and sexually strutted away without another glance at Miss Swan, just wanting to get back to her car.

Regina slammed the door shut and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to control her emotions. Who knew that a lack of sex could drive a woman crazy.

The thought of attempting to soothe her ache on her own again was on her mind when the passenger door opened.

...

Thomas was a good looking. Tall, with dark hair, masculine features and a voice much deeper than other boys his age. In fact Thomas Logan had a hard time convincing people he was only 15 years old.

He had seen the whole scene play out between the Mayor, the mayors son and the new blonde woman in town, who apparently shared a son. Both women where pretty hot, and Thomas would not say no to a night with those two together.

"Yo Thomas!"

Thomas turned around to the source of the voice, drawn out of his fantasy it was his friend John.

"Eyeing up the Mayor are we Tom! Have you already deflowered every girl in school?"

Thomas laughed.

"Well what can I say" He said as he gestured towards his physique.

"I dare you to get it on with her"

'What?!' Thomas said way too loudly

"Get with the mayor" John said again. "Look she is all on her own, looks like she could do with a good root."

Thomas watched as the Mayor sat in her car, looking frustrated.

"What do I say?" he said without taking his eyes of his new target

"I don't know, say you need a lift or something."

"Ok" Thomas replied distantly before stalking across the play ground.

The Mayor had continued to stare at the floor of her car. Even when Thomas stopped in front of the passenger seat window, she had still not noticed. Fearing she would drive off if he knocked, he decided to open the car door, knowing it would get him the attention.

"What" She snapped, without looking up, trying to hide the fact that she clearly jumped out of her skin.

"Madam mayor, I was wondering if you would be able to give me a lift home, my fathers unable to pick me up today" He said turning on the charm, and trying to look genuine.

The woman with her hands in her hair finally looked up at him. Her face was full of shock initially, before it turned to appreciation. A look Thomas had seen many times before on female faces. Usually it was mixed with a sense of hopelessness. But Thomas saw nothing like that at all in the mayors face. In fact her facial expression told him one thing.

Challenge accepted.

"You don't look like you belong on school young man" She said with a seductively sweet smile.

"I get that a lot" Thomas replied with a smile, as he sat in the passenger seat, pulling the door shut behind him. She hadn't said yes. But Thomas didn't need her to verbalize it, he already knew.

...

This was so wrong. How could a minor be so good looking. It was maddening.

Regina had to admit she got a bit hot under the collar when she first saw Thomas, who claimed he was young enough to be at school. The thought of his well sculpted body had her inner thighs sliding against each other.

It was so wrong, to want to have sex with this boy, but then she was not called the evil Queen for nothing.

Regina was sure that he was interested, but couldn't be sure if her own need was clouding her judgement, it wasn't like it was the first time today.

"Your perfume smells like..." Thomas started, breaking the silence the pair had slipped into after some basic introductions.

Regina turned to give her best fake "are being serious " face, only lingering as long as she could before returning her eyes to the road.

Thomas leaned across the front, his nose inches away from her neck. Regina did her best to hold still, and keep her eyes on the road, and hoped that he had not seen her flinch.

He lingered longer than necessary, and she swore she saw his eyes flicker down to the key hole in her dress.

"Apples" he said, sounding surprised as he pulled away, back to his side of the car.

Regina had a feeling that he was just as attracted to her, as she was to him. But it was wrong. She had to get him out of the car pronto.

"So where is it that your parents live again?" She asked trying to regain control over the situation.

"Just up this road"

"Your parents live in woods?"

"No just on the other side of it."

...

Regina wished this car ride would be over. Ten minutes later and they still hadn't arrived at his parents house. What was this boy playing at? Regina knew this town like the back of her hand, there was no house out in the woods, other than Jefferson's, and she knew that his only family was his daughter Grace. He had spent the whole ten minutes throwing her heated glances. One that made her insides clench.

She really needed to get him out the car before he tried something more confronting, and she let him do it to her.

Regina could feel the intensity of the silence, and tried to think of a neutral conversation.

"So what do your parents do for a living?" She asked with the same sweet tone she used with Henry, to establish that he was in fact still a child, to draw clear lines between them.

"Well, my Father..."

Regina did not hear the rest of Thomas sentence. She felt the pedal beneath her feet shudder violently, and the next second she was being slammed back into her seat.

There was a few moments of stunned silence.

"Are you alright" came Thomas shocked voice from passenger seat.

"I think so" Regina replied, just as shocked. She noticed the smoke coming out of the bonnet. She got out of the car and stalked around the front of the car, flicking it up, only to be greeted by a plume of smoke.

A pair of hands gripped her waist, and pulled her back.

"You wont want to breathe that in."

Regina definitely felt breathless, but not because of the smoke inhalation.

"And what would you know about cars" She snapped when she had gained some composure.

"More then you would think." He said simply, not reacting to her harshness.

He rolled the sleeves of his school shirt up, and ducked under the hood once the smoke

Regina watched as he fiddled with different parts in the car, tugging on cables, and shaking other parts. Her eyes drifted to the muscles in his arms twitted as he worked. He was really well sculpted for his age, and Regina soon lost her self in the thought in being gripped by those strong arms.

He slammed the lid down, and turning to face her. He had caught her staring at him, and she felt like a deer in the headlights.

"There is also a lot I know about women." He said as he moved to put Regina between himself and the hood of the car. "And I happen to know the look they wear when they see something they desire." He said as he moved closer, Regina felt her butt hit the hood.

"And I know Madam Mayor, that at this moment you desire me" he barely breathed into her ear, and Regina felt a jolt run through her, she felt so wet, she knew she couldn't resist this much loner.

He linger at her ear for a few seconds longer.

"Ive always liked apples" he growled. Regina could hear the effort in his breathing.

He pulled back just far enough for them make eye contact. His blue eyes were almost entirely dilated.

"Thomas" She barely breathed in warning.

"Madam Mayor."

"Your too young"

"No one ever needs to know.." He whispered, a hand rested on her thigh, and the other coming up to brush the hair back from her neck.

Regina was about to answer when his lips skimmed the length of her neck. She could not help the sigh that left her mouth

"You should stop" Regina pleaded, she knew she was just moments from giving in to him.

"Madam mayor, I know you are a powerful woman and if you didn't want me to do this you, would have even let me get in your car in the first place..." Thomas punctuated his point by placing a open mouthed kiss on her neck

'Call me Regina" she groaned out in defeat, closing her eyes, his tongue was heavenly.

"Regina" he whispered, back against her neck as he push his hips into her leg.

She twisted her head in that moment, and their lips met. There was no hesitation, no gentleness. Thomas's lips moved against hers just once before she parted them for him. He slid his tongue into her mouth instantly, and Regina met him with equal force. Thomas hand on her thigh gripped it hard.

Thomas slipped the hand in her hair down to the keyhole in her dress. With more skill than Regina thought a 15 year could have, he popped the bottom close to her neck open without breaking the kiss. Regina felt his warm hand slip under her dress, and across her chest to her left boob, he squeezed it gently before rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Regina broke the kiss to left a loud moan.

"We should take this into the car Thomas"

He slammed her against the front again and kissed her hard in response.

"Not yet" He said with a wicked grin.

Regina watched as the boy sunk to his knees in front of her, and was thankful that she had the car to rest of, for her legs already began to tremble in anticipation. He smiled up at her before reaching his hands up her dress. Regina watched the expression on his face as he brushed her bare skin. "No underwear mayor!" He said in surprise, and it was Regina's turn to shoot him a devilish smirk.

He stroked her opening, and then moved to circle her wetness up around her clit. Regina's head rolled back at the skin on skin contact. She felt her self getting wetter, her walls beginning to throb. She was about to beg to him to enter her with his fingers when he stopped toughing her altogether. She opened her eyes, and bent her hair forward to look down at him to protest, when his head disappeared up her dress.

Regina felt her legs go weaker, and steadied her self with one hand on the hood, the other on Thomas's broad shoulder. His nose was pushed into her clit, and his tongue was rimming the inside of her walls and entrance.

It wasn't going to be long before Regina came, after hours of sexual torture fro Graham, she was already well and truly ready, and knowing the age of this boy, he probably wouldn't last long either.

...

Thomas was enjoying the taste of Regina, thrusting his tongue in her as far a when he felt the hand on his should move up into his hair, and began to tug him back awards, knowing what she wanted, he ducked his head out from under her sexy red dress, and the moment he locked eyes with her, he knew it was time. He stood up, and she took him by the hand, leading him to the back seat of the car. He opened the door for her, and she slipped inside.

Thomas had slept with a few girls. Most of them either his age or the year above. He had fooled around with twice as many. At school he was considered one of the more experienced ones and he knew many of his mates were jealous that he had such away with girls. Many girls had complimented him on his height, and how he looked much older than he was. He knew he was good looking, and he knew it worked wonders.

Regina was going to be nothing like the virgin girls he had fucked.

Regina got in the back first, crawling across the back seat, and he followed quickly, shutting the door behind him.

While she was still on all fours, Thomas took the opportunity to rub his erection against her lovely arse. He groaned at the relief it gave him, after licking her out, his cock was begging for some attention.

He ran a hand up her back, and found the zip. He pulled it down, exposing her back. He put a hand around her to her stomach, and pulled her up to him, so he could slide the dress over her shoulders, kissing her back and grinding in to her arse as he did so. When the dress had fallen off her shoulders, it exposed her naked breasts, and he reached both hands up to grab the soft yet firm flesh. Regina twisted her neck to kiss him once more, moaning into his mouth. She then turned to face him completely, kicking her dress off in the process, no easy feat in the small space of the back seat. Thomas unbuckled his pants, and shoved them down with his

But eventually she was on her back on the seat in front of him, legs wide open eyes between his legs, approval swimming in the desire. Still shoed feet in the air. He took one ankle in hand a kissed it, and considered removing it for a moment, before changing his mind.

"Can I leave these on?" He whispered the question.

Regina nodded.

He moved to get himself into position, shuffling closer to her across the seat, He leaned down to kiss her. It got heated quickly again, until He felt a hand pushing on his chest.

"Wait" Regina whispered."Protection"

Thomas had a condom in his school pants. He always carried one just in case. He rolled it on with ease, and when back to kissing Regina. He slipped a hand between their bodies to take himself in hand.

"You ready" he breathed into her ear, ready at her entrance.

"Yes"

She was tighter than he expected,but yet he slid in easy, resistance was something he was used to meeting when fooling around with the girls from school. Regina's walls pulled him in, welcoming him and he barely recognized the groan that he let out. She began rocking her hips, and he pulled out, only to thrust back in again. God she felt wonderful. She grabbed the back of his neck to met his lips again, and she shifted her hips so that her heels were near his ears and he found that the angle rubbed his dick in a new way, it took all his self control to not come on the spot.

She was definitely nothing like the virgins he had been with.

He went harder, and Regina's head rolled away from his lips reach, so he concentrated on sucking and kissing her neck. He could feel one of her arms being flung behind her to find something to grip on to. Thomas pulled back, watching as the Mayor who had always seemed so composed, so harsh, began to soften as she lost herself, as she began to give in to him. She was not shy to the fact that she loved sex. There was no awkwardness, no hesitation in her body, she knew what she wanted and she took it each time he thrust into her. No being coy, no holding back. In fact she was pulling him closer, scratching his back, moaning when she was enjoying herself. And it made Thomas's cock throb even harder.

She was looking at him from below now, an intense hunger in her eyes that almost looked like anger. He thrusted as hard as her could, hitting what he could only imagine was her cervix. Her eyes rolled back and she screamed,

He stopped for a moment, not sure whether he had hurt her or not, he was still half sheathed in her.

"Thomas move" She cried, and Thomas did as he was commanded. He thrusted deeply again, hitting the same spot, and the Mayor screamed in pleasure again, her legs twitching around him, the heels digging slighting into his back as she pulled him closer.

Thomas knew he was only seconds away from cumming, so he reached for the mayor's clit, rubbing it only a few times before he felt her body tense up beneath him, her walls pulling him upwards. Suddenly he was cumming too, his body thrusting on its own accord, the tension in his dick easing its self in the most wonderful way possible, Regina's name stumbling from his lips. Thomas half collapsed on her, his head between her breasts.

They breathed deeply together for a few moments, before he felt Regina's hand stroke his head in a gentle gesture to get up. Regina's eyes were filled with a pleased yet disbelieving expression and Thomas knew she didn't expect him to be as skilled as he was. It made him thrilled to know he had surprised her.

He smirked, breaking the trance between them, Regina let out a breathy laugh and rolled her eyes, although the satisfaction filled her sigh, a slight awareness coloured it at what they had done.

Thomas wanted to lean down and kiss her once more, but he hesitated at the moment was lost.

He pulled back enough to be able to reach her dress which had made it into the front seat.

While she was redressing, he opened the door again, noticing that the windows had steamed up. He re buckled his own pants and threw his shirt around his shoulders. He was just grabbing his school bag from the front seat when a fully clothed Regina spotted him.

"Do you not still want a ride Thomas?" she called sweetly "Its the least I can do for fixing the car, and the other services you have provided " and she smiled wickedly again.

"The satisfied smile is enough payment"

"Plus I don't think i should be seen leaving your car, especially with that mark on your neck"

Her face fell, and she flicked round on her heels to inspect her neck on the car window.

"What!" Came the angry cry of the mayor.

But her voice was already distant, as Thomas had started walking away.

"Any time Regina!" He called, and saluted in a slightly immature fashion. He heard the huff behind him in the distance, but when he turned to wink at her, she was half smiling.

Thomas hoped it would not be the last time that he would get to service the Mayors car. 


End file.
